The XFiles: Time traveling wizards?
by The-Hufflepuff-Death-Eater
Summary: I stayed up all night watching X-Files and reading Next Gen fanfic.   This came out of it.   Not a romance fic. No pairings. Except a bit of Scully/Mulder.
1. Chapter 1

**This happened after a all night X-Files season one marathon and a whole lot of Next Gen HP fanfic.**

**if I owned X-Files, I'd be married to Mulder.**

**If I owned Harry Potter...You don't want to know.**

Setting: the basement office of the FBI building.

AGENTS Scully and Mulder are bored

ENTER Rose Weasley, holding a broken Time-Turner.

Let the hilarity begin.

Scully sighed. It was hot, it was only ten in the morning, and there

was nothing to do.

She looked over at her partener, Fox Mulder. He was tilted back in his

chair, eyes closed, s soft snorting sound emenating from him.

Was he-he WAS! He was sleeping!

Why should he get to sleep when she didn't?

"Mulder!"

"Huh? Wazzgoinon?"

He snapped his head up and just barely managed not to fall out of his

chair.

"Aren't we supposed to be WORKING?"

Streching, he reached for his files.

"I don't think there's anything to work ON. Besides, we're not

supposed to advance the plot until next episode."

"Well, couldn't we-"

Just then, a red haired girl fell seemingly out of the sky into the

office.

She got up shakily, and reached for a gold chain around her neck.

Pulling out a charm-broken now-shaped like a hourglass, she cursed.

Scully made a noise that sounded like "meep"

The girl turned around, reaching into her pocket. Mulder reached for

his gun, but she was only holding-

"a stick?", he asked, confused.

The girl hastily hid the stick back in her pocket.

"Who are you people? What am I doing here?"

"We could be asking you the same questions."

Scully seemed to have recovered.

"I...I don't know...something went wrong...Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm agent Mulder, this is agent Scully. You're in the FBI office

building."

"In the spooky part." Scully muttered.

"FB what now? I'm Rose Weasley"

"Federal Bureau of Investigation."

"Is that like the Ministry? Are you Aurors?"

"What?"

A look of realization dawned on her face.

"Never mind. Do you have a fireplace by chance?"

"No...Listen, do you remember anything? Bright lights, lost time,

strange noises?"

"N-"

"Excuse us for a second" Scully said, pulling him into the hallway.

"Mulder! What do you think you're doing? You can't just go asking her

if she's been abducted!"

"Im not."

"then what-"

"did you see that charm she had?"

"yes, it was shaped like an hourglass. So?"

"So, we have reports of five people showing up with charms like that.

The thing is, all the others were dead."

"Dead?"

"Dead. This is the only time we've got a live person, I want to talk

to her, see if we can get some information."

"Honestly, Mulder. She's just a kid. Even if something strange

happened, we should get her back to her parents-not question her."

"Uh, guys?" she stepped out into the hallway, stuffing what looked

like a pink cord into her pocket.

"That might be a problem."

"How?" Scully asked.

"Its 1992, right?"

"Yes..."

Mulder looked like he was about to burst with happiness. A time

traveler was one of his favorite therios.

"Well, right now, my parents are eleven."


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder looked like he was barely restraining himself from jumping up and down. "Eleven?"

"Yeah," Rose said. "They're at a boarding school in london. And bothering them now would be...bad."

A crash came from the office.

They rushed back inside to find a girl with long blond hair and a dreamy expression standing in the middle of a pile of papers, holding one of the X-Files. "Auntie Luna?" Rose said in confusion

"This looks like a Blibbering Humdinger! See the tracks, they match the feet!" "Really?" Mulder bent over the pictures, talking to the new girl. Scully and Rose exchanged a look. 

"Er, Mister...?" "Mulder. Fox Mulder." he said over his shoulder. "Right. Blibbering Humdingers don't really exist."

"Of course they do!" said Luna indignantly, peering at Rose through her strange glasses. "Who are you anyway?" "Its me auntie Luna! Rose! Rose Weasley! "Rose? I don't know a Rose. Do you know Ron Weasley?"

"He's my father! You know that!" Luna crinkled her nose. "Ron Weasley is only a fourth year. He doesn't have children."

"But...Oh!" Rose exclaimed. "You're not Aunt Luna yet. You must have come from the past."

"Oooh! How interesting! I bet it's because of the Nargles, you know, I noticed a larger concetration of them around Ravenclaw tower lately..."

As she babbled on, Rose sighed. "Erm, Miss Scully? Auntie Luna is a bit...well, she only belives in things no one else does."

Scully smiled wryly. "You just described my partner."

/|/|/

Two hours later, Mulder and Luna had been through half the X-Files, Scully was still bored, and Rose was silently banging her head on the wall.

"And this one?" "Ohhh yes, that's a Heliopath. Defenitly." "Right because of the tail?" "Yes, and the burns ca-"

"Okay!" Rose jumped up. "It's really nice that you two are all buddy-buddy, but I need to figure out a way to get home."

Mulder blinked. "Right! Right, okay. Well, how did you get here?"

"This:" She held up her charm. "It's a Time-Turner. My mum brought it home to work on, and I needed it for...something." She blushed and hurried on. "But I heard someone coming, and I dropped it. It must have turned around a few times. And when I fell here, I landed on it. It won't work anymore."

Mulder examined it carefully. "Youre right, the sand is all gone. Is that what makes it work?"

"I think s-"

"It works on the power of the Chipfurzles. Daddy says that-"

"Yes. It works with the sand."

Rose cut Luna off, but the blonde girl just drifted about, not looking in the least bothered.

"They have more in the Ministry, but it's in London. And, well, you're Muggles."

"Muggles?" Scully said, looking a bit put off.

"Not magic. You don't have time-turners, or wands, or anything. I shouldn't even be telling you this, but I'm going to wipe your memories anyway."

"No you won't!"

"I have to." she looked pained. "I'm already breaking the Statute of Secrecy by telling you this, and I only have one more year till I can use magic. I don't want to mess anything up."

Mulder and Scully shared a look.

"Alright. But in the meantime, we can help."

Rose looked up from the mangled charm. "You mean..."

"Looks like we're going to London." Scully answered.


End file.
